Season 14
A list of all the Season 14 episodes. Episodes '''Episode 1.) (Season Premiere) Daydreamin’ Aquamarine!: '''When CinderBarney tries to get back in the Black Tower in order to kidnap dreamers while he is still a waif again, Team Stupendous gets help from a teal-haired girl named Aquamarine, who is a daydreamer, to save them before he has the Daydreamers’ Society closes down forever by his own order. '''Episode 2.) The Cupcake of Your Many Dreams!: '''Carey doesn’t seem to have a good night’s sleep because he keeps getting nightmares, so Lauren and Kyle take him to a ‘magical’ cupcake shop to buy a cupcake which will help him relax to get some more rest before realizing that Night-Maria is behind the nightmares he’s been having, so to stop her, they fall asleep with him when he can’t wake up to save him from his nightmares. '''Episode 3.) In the Skies We Go!: '''After forming “Team Tremaine”, an evil version of Team Stupendous, CinderBarney and his friends plot to hijack an air show which is planned for children with hearing disabilities. Now it’s up to the team to stop them and get the planes back before they crash them into the Monroe Black Tower. '''Episode 4.) Arise, Aquabear!: '''Team Stupendous is invited to watch the Aquabear rise out of a lake in the kingdom of Taroshima in Japan. There, Lauren makes friends with a weather powered girl named Princess Amaya, who reveals to live in the Taroshima palace with her parents, the king and queen of Taroshima, while Nintoku plans to capture the Aquabear at night. '''Episode 5.) When Balls and Brains Don’t Mix!: '''Gideon accidentally switches his own and Ballkid’s brains and now he is a Team Stupendous member and the latter is now a mad scientist unless the latter’s friends must get them back to normal. '''Episode 6.) The Magics of Talent: Dento’s Apprentice 2!: '''When Gideon plans to steal everyone’s talents by using his newest invention, the Talent Taker, to prove he is way talented then them, Sensei Dento trains Peacemaker at night to use the Magics of Talent properly and gives his Talent Charm to him, thus helping him (Peacemaker) amd Team Stupendous stop Gideon from using them before everyone in Rockville is completely untalented. '''Episode 7.) Trick-or-Treat, Coulson!: '''When Spider Queen plans to rob trick-or-treaters of their candy, Team Stupendous and Coulson must work together to stop her before no one gets any candy for Halloween. '''Episode 8.) Dusk’s Unlucky Day!: '''It’s Friday the 13th again, and Dusk has accidentally sprained his leg, so Carey takes him to the vet. After this, he and his friends notice miniature moth fairies, meaning that Spider Queen with a stolen bad luck charm is responsible. Later that night, while Team Stupendous is trying to stop her, Peacemaker finds Dusk on the ground with another sprained leg and, this time, takes him to see Tourmaline, a pink-haired girl with the ability to change colors with different powers, who will help heal Dusk and put a stop to the bad luck Spider Queen is causing all over Rockville when the vet is closed by night. '''Episode 9.) All Drizzled Up!: '''On another trip to the Kingdom of Taroshima attending the Japanese Lamp Festival, Lauren finds her new friend Princess Amaya has lost control over new family’s power to change the weather, even without her anger. Later that night, Primarina and Team Stupendous realize that CinderBarney was responsible for cursing Amaya due to his plan to flood Taroshima and the Japanese Lamp Festival and they now must help her calm down while stopping him before it’s too late. '''Episode 10.) How To Train Your Pet!: '''Team Stupendous enters their pets in a pet show to see who can win, but Gideon has brought his robo-bird along so he can cheat with its mechanical powers unless the team trains them to win while trying to play fair. '''Episode 11.) Clubhouse VS Clubhouse!: '''Nintoku and his Red Ninjas (as their daytime selves) have built a treehouse fit for ninjas in training and Gideon (as BJ) and his friends have built a clubhouse on the ground. Team Stupendous tries to stop their arguing, but Carey/Peacemaker, with his love powers, manages to get the ninja kids and scientists together by building a huge clubhouse with dorm rooms. '''Episode 12.) Stepbrother Kyle!: '''Kyle finds out that he is the stepbrother to Brayden Myers, a young ten-year-old boy, while foiling another one of Nintoku’s schemes with Team Stupendous as Ballkid. '''Episode 13.) Tiki Trainees!: '''During a vacation to former Champion William Bucky’s birthplace Maui, Hawaii, Team Stupendous learns that they need to train tiki spirits if they are to be accessed to see performers—with Spider Queen trying to take the spotlight. '''Episode 14.) If That Thing Doesn’t Sleep Well!: '''Kyle’s lizard Edmond didn’t get enough sleep last night after his owner (as Ballkid) accidentally hits him with Gideon’s Insominator, so now he must fix him before he gets cranky. '''Episode 15.) Brothers To Be Exact!: '''Carey learns that Nintoku’s daytime self Ray has a brother named Musashi, who is named after the famous Japanese swordsman Miyamoto Musashi. Ray proceeds to introduce Musashi to him and the rest of Team Stupendous’ daytime selves as they find out that he is a former Team Stupendous member named, as you guessed it... Musashi! '''Episode 16.) (Season Finale) Dusk in Love!: '''Team Stupendous finds out that Dusk has found a mate while trying to stop Spider Queen from taking a giant plushie for herself. Category:Episodes Category:Season 14